


I Got You

by xxSperaxx



Series: Oneshot paradise [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dream loves you he really does, F/M, He's Yandere but he hasn't committed murder yet, I really need to draw how I picture (Y/n), I tried something different, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, It's Shattered now, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is in denial, don't mind me, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSperaxx/pseuds/xxSperaxx
Summary: That's not Dream anymore
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Oneshot paradise [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892356
Kudos: 22





	I Got You

'Why do you run my dearest ?' , Dream said as he stalked closer to me.

No   
NO  
I refuse-  
I refuse to believe that this monster was even my dear Dream.

The skeleton I loved was now covered in some goop like substance.   
How had it even come to this...

______  
Somewhere in the middle of the anti-void, a girl with white hair and pale white skin stepped through a portal that she managed to miraculously open.

Breathing becoming ragged she kept on running , hoping to find something .  
Some hope that she'll get away from the monster that used to be her friend.  
maybe he was still her friend.  
If she would just-  
NO! 

Shaking her head while pushing herself to her limits to run even faster , not knowing where she was heading . She just wanted to get away from him.

Seeing the familiar sheets of paper hanging , (Y/n)'s brightened with hope . Remembering the artist.  
Slowing down now to speed walking , she looked around hoping to spot Ink.

*****

After a good hour of walking , the girl spotted a figure in a distance surrounded by a cluster of papers.  
Thinking it was Ink she sped up running towards the figures in hopes of it being Ink.  
Worst case scenario it would've been Error .

But to her dismay , the closer she got the more she realised that it was neither.  
Regardless , she kept running towards them.

Standing approximately three feet or even a bit more away from the figure , stesteadieher vision praying that it was someone who would help her.  
But as her vision steadied , she noticed that all so familiar goop covered crown.

"I have to get away ..." she muttered under her breath already stepping back getting ready to run the other way. 

But he noticed...

' Why are you running away from me my Dear? '  
His sickeningly sweet voice echoed as I attempted to run the other way.

But ended up crashing into him instead-  
H-how?!  
Wait- He was a magic skeleton.

Back to the moment at hand !

(Y/n) struggled to break free from the skeleton's arms.  
Not wanting to look at him , she faced down at started banging on his chest as a sign of retaliation.

But no matter how much she hit , he just held her letting her hit him as much as she liked with no signs of pain at all...  
With no choice , she looked up at him tears brimming in the corner of her eyes.

He looked back down at her that one golden eyelight , that used to be two filled with love and adoration.  
(Y/n) wouldn't say anything but she was suprised , his thumb came and brushed the tears that were about pour out.

She felt safe.  
she felt loved.  
She felt happy.

STOP IT-  
She shook those feelings away instantly.  
This wasn't Dream.  
This wasn't the Guardian she fell for.

With those thoughts going on in her head she didn't notice that his hand move to her chin until he tilted her head a bit to plant a kiss on her forehead.

With the kiss being planted she felt warmth flood through her body making her drowsy.

Maybe a nap wouldn't hurt.  
Right?

(Y/n)'s thoughts were all befudddled.

The last she heard was , 'I got you my Dearest.'

**Author's Note:**

> 𝕀 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕦𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕔𝕦𝕣𝕚𝕠𝕦𝕤 𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕣𝕪 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕨𝕣𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕐𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕠𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕥 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖 𝕥𝕣𝕪 𝕒 𝕕𝕚𝕗𝕗𝕖𝕣𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝕒𝕥𝕥𝕚𝕥𝕦𝕕𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕐𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕤𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕡𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟 𝕀 𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕊𝕙𝕒𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕖𝕕. 
> 
> 𝕏𝔻


End file.
